Behind The Sunset
by Ngul
Summary: Sasuke menatap lukisan di depannya, lukisan Sunset… "Nii—sama, apa kau suka melihat Sunset? Aku sangat suka melihat Sunset!" "Idiot," maki Sasuke, membiarkan dua bulir air mata membasahi pipinya, "siapa yang suka Sunset?" Dia melukis Sunset karena gadis itu menyukainya… "Sial,"


_Behind the Sunset_

 ** _[THIS FICTION BELONGS MYWHITEVANILLA. REMAKE BY : NGUL]_**

Rasanya aku masih bisa mengingat tatapan kebencian itu ketika pertama kali kami bertemu.

Tatapan tajam dan penuh amarahnya menghapus perlahan senyum manisku yang orang- orang di sekelilingku sering berkata: mampu menaklukkan seekor harimau ganas. Saat itu umur kami masih cukup belia: aku berumur 11 tahun dan dia 3 tahun lebih tua dariku.

Makan malam pertama kami berlangsung sangat dingin kendatipun ayahnya dan ibuku mencoba mencairkan suasana. Sikapnya begitu dingin dan mengintimidasi sedangkan aku merasa takut dan khawatir, mencoba melepaskan diri dari tatapan menakutkan yang sesekali dia lemparkan padaku.

"Aku selesai," ujarnya dingin dan tanpa berpamitan melompat turun dari kursinya lalu pergi meninggalkan ruang makan keluarga Uchiha, tidak memperdulikan panggilan marah ayahnya.

"Anak ini!" Fugaku Uchiha berdiri ingin menyusulnya tapi ibuku menahan tangannya. "Sudahlah, Fugaku-san, berikan dia waktu untuk terbiasa dengan ini. Kami tidak berharap dia akan menerima kami dengan cepat…" ujar ibuku lembut, berhasil menenangkan hati Fugaku-san.

"P—permisi," ujarku pelan, "bisa tahu di mana toilet?"

"Pelayan Yang akan mengantarmu, Nak—" ujar Fugaku-san ramah padaku tapi aku buru- buru menggeleng. "Ti-tidak. Tidak apa-apa, aku bisa pergi sendiri. Sejak kecil ibuku mengajarkan padaku untuk tidak merepotkan orang lain dan hidup mandiri"

Dan ternyata benar. aku tersesat.

Rumah keluarga Uchiha sangat besar, bahkan lebih besar dari yang sering aku tonton di TV. Segera saja aku tersesat dan berjalan ke sana- kemari dengan putus asa. Ada banyak lorong dan pintu- pintu yang tak mungkin kubuka satu- persatu.

Tiba- tiba aku mendengar suara isakkan.

Suara isakkan itu terdengar pelan dan seperti susah payah ditahan, sumbernya dari beranda yang baru saja kulewati.

Perlahan aku melangkah mundur dan menemukan dirinya sedang bersandar di pembatas dan menatap matahari terbenam jauh di sana.

Ya. _Sunset_.

"Woah, cantik sekali…" ujarku polos dan langsung mendapat tatapan tajam darinya. Matanya sedikit bengkak dan dia segera menghapus air mata yang perlahan membasahi pipinya. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanyanya tajam seolah- olah aku baru berbuat kesalahan besar.

"Ti-tidak, aku tersesat," akuku dengan sedikit nervous. "Nii—sama, apa kau suka melihat Sunset? Aku sangat suka melihat Sunset!"

"Jangan sekali- kali memanggilku Nii-sama karena aku bukan dan tidak akan pernah menjadi 'Kakak'mu." Katanya dingin. Dalam hati aku menyayangkan wajah setampan itu memasang ekspresi yang sangat dingin dan penuh kebencian.

"Ke—Kenapa? Paman Fugaku bilang kau akan menjadi kakakku! Aku sangat senang akan memiliki Kakak, apa kau tidak senang akan memilik adik—"

"Tidak! Tidak! Tidak!" bentaknya seolah- olah perkataanku merusak otaknya. "Aku membencimu dan ibumu! Aku sangat membenci kalian! Kalian berdua menghancurkan hidupku dan ibuku! Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkan kalian dan Tou-san! Kalian licik dan tidak punya perasaan! Jangan sentuh aku ataupun bicara denganku! Kau bisa membuatku muntah!" setelah melontarkan ucapan yang cukup heboh dan mengagetkan itu dia berjalan pergi melewatiku, sedikit menyambar pundakku membuatku hampir terpental mundur.

Aku ternganga, air mata membasahi pipiku.

Sejak saat itu kami tidak pernah bicara lagi.

" _Sasuke…"_

" _Sasuke-kun…"_

" _Ouh… Aaaargh… sas… suke"_

Suara erangan itu yang menjadi musik pengantarku mengerjakan tugas kampus selama sejam terakhir ini. Sial, mereka tidak bisa melakukannya di tempat lain apa? Aku membuang nafas, mengambil ipodku dan memutar lagu sekeras mungkin. Biarlah gendang telingaku pecah karena lagu daripada mendengar dua insan tak bermoral itu mengeluarkan suara- suara yang mengganggu.

Oh, tentu saja Sasuke mengajak wanita itu ke sini. Ibu dan Ayah pergi ke Amerika untuk pembukaan gedung baru Uchiha corp. jadi ini kesempatannya berbuat asusila. Aku? Dia toh tak menganggapku jadi ya terserah dia saja, toh ini rumahnya. Hanya saja naluri playboy pria ini cukup menakutkan karena setiap malam gadis yang dia bawa berbeda.

Setengah jam kemudian aku melepaskan earphone-ku dan kaget suara itu masih terdengar dari seberang kamar. Aku menggeleng dan mengambil ponselku, menghubungi seseorang yang aku tahu pasti akan mengangkatnya.

"Sakura?"

"Naruto—kun" kataku. "A—apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

Lalu kami kemudian berencana bertemu di kafe kesukaannku. Aku menutup sambungan dan pergi ke lemari baju mengambil kaos tangan panjang yang nyaman dan celana jeans biru ketat kemudian dompet ponsel dan mantel berbuluku.

Sasuke keluar dari kamarnya ketika aku menutup pintu kamar, memakai kaos santai dan celana selutut. Wajahnya kelihatan jelas sekali 'habis-melakukan-sesuatu' dan rambut Hitam gelapnya yang berantakan basah dengan keringat. Dan sialnya, dia kelihatan sangat tampan seperti itu. Aku merasakan jantungku berdebar kencang apalagi dia terdiam sejenak dan menatapku tajam seolah- olah menantangku. Tenang saja, kakakku 'tersayang', aku sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan urusanmu.

Aku melangkah pergi sebelum dia sempat mengeluarkan kalimat yang pasti akan melukai perasaanku.

 **Normal POV**

"Pesanannya _Choco-Hazel_ dan _Cheese Cake_ , totalnya 1500 yen," ucap Sakura ramah pada pelanggan yang sejenak terpana menatap gadis itu tapi kemudian berdehem dan buru- buru mengambil beberapa lembar uang dari dompetnya dan memberikannya pada Sakura. "Terima kasih, datang lagi ya—" seru gadis itu riang ketika pelanggan itu berjalan pergi.

"Yah, Haruno Sakura, kau mau membuat orang mangap sampai kapan?" ujar sahabatnya Ino.

"Mangap apanya? Cepat layani antrian," bisik Sakura.

Beberapa jam kemudian shif Sakura dan Ino selesai. Mereka berpamitan pada karyawan lain sebelum melangka keluar pintu kaca.

"Hei Sakura, aku masih tidak mengerti kenapa kau mau bekerja," ujar Ino ketika mereka berdua berjalan menyusuri trotoar. Angin malam menerpa dan Sakura merasa nyaman dan tentram ketika melewati kawasan pertokoan dan kafe- kafe kecil lainnya. Salju mulai turun dan natal semakin dekat jadi mereka berlomba- lomba menghias toko dan kafe mereka senyaman dan seindah mungkin. "Uang jajan pemberian ayah tirimu sama besar dengan pendapatan perbulan satu desa,"

"Berhenti melebih- lebihkan, Yamanaka. Aku ingin mandiri dan hidup dengan pendapatanku sendiri, lagipula aku tidak ingin membiarkan keluarga ayah beranggapan aku dan ibu hanya mencukur uangnya saja,"

"Cih, 'bijaksana' sekali kau." Kata Ino.

"Tapi, si Namikaze Naruto itu benar- benar hebat, dia sangat cocok denganmu. Lagipula kalian berdua dekat, apa dia sudah menyatakan perasaannya padamu?"

"Perasaan apanya? Ino, kami hanya berteman karena sama- sama mengurus proyek panti asuhan. "

"Kenapa tidak? Dia tampan, kaya, baik dan gentle, cocok denganmu. Dan alasan utama, dia sahabat 'kakakmu', bayangkan reaksi Sasuke saat kalian pacaran!"

"Cih kalau itu alasan kenapa aku harus mengencani Naruto, lupakan." Ujar Sakura.

Mereka berdua masuk ke dalam bus yang segera melaju pergi.

Sepulangnya Sakura cukup kaget mendapati kedua orangtuanya sudah pulang dari perjalanan bisnis mereka.

"Kaa-san!" ujar Sakura langsung berlari kea rah ibunya dan memeluknya erat. Ibunya memang bertambah tua dan beliau tidak dapat menyembunyikan kerutan di wajah cantiknya tapi untuk ukuran wanita seumurannya, beliau masih terlihat awet muda dan cantik meskipun dandanannya selalu sederhana. Fugaku tersenyum senang ketika Sakura memeluknya juga. Meskipun Sakura bukanlah putri kandungnya tapi Fugaku sangat sayang padanya dan bersikap sangat adil, bahkan saking adilnya membuat Sasuke lebih membenci Sakura.

Apapun itu, Sakura sangat senang mendapati ayah dan ibunya pulang, selain karena dia merindukan mereka juga karena akhirnya dia bisa terbebas dari suara- suara yang mengganggu tiap tidur malamnya. _The party is over, Uchiha Sasuke._

 **Sakura POV**

Tidak ada yang special di acara makan malam. Kecuali ibu dan ayah yang terus menceritakan pengalaman mereka di Amerika dengan excited-nya padaku yang mendengarkan dengan memasang tampang tertarik, Sasuke duduk di meja seberangku menatap makanan dengan dingin seperti biasanya tapi entah kenapa tatapannya terlihat… hampa?

Aku tertegun sejenak. Entah kenapa ingatan malam itu dan mengingat sosoknya membuat jantungku berdebar. Tidak, ini tidak benar. Sedetik kemudian tatapannya bertemu denganku dan aku merasa jantungku berhenti berdegup—aku kembali mengalihkan tatapanku pada ayah dan ibu yang masih bercerita dengan penuh semangat. Bisa kurasakan pria itu mendengus meremehkan membuat darahku berdeser dan _shit_ , tolong jangan katakan pipiku sekarang ini memerah!

"Ah, Sakura, kami juga bertemu dengan orangtua Naruto. Nyonya Kushina terus mengatakan ingin bertemu denganmu."

"Y—ya?" bertemu denganku? Kenapa?

"Sepertinya Naruto bercerita terlalu banyak tentangmu membuat mereka penasaran ingin menemuimu."

"Aneh, kau tidak pernah cerita pada ibu kau dekat dengan Naruto?"

Tunggu sebentar, aku tidak salah dengar?

"T—tidak, Kaa-san, itu karena—"

"Mungkin dia masih malu, anak gadis memang seperti itu." Bela Tou-san yang malah membuatku semakin kelabakan. Mereka berdua benar- benar salah kira! "T—tidak, T—tou-san, sebenarnya…"

"Apapun itu, Kaa-san akan benar- benar member perhatian pada Naruto. Lagipula, setelah dipikir- pikir dia memang sangat perhatian padamu."

"T—tidak—"

"Lagipula dia sahabat kakakmu," Tou-san menatap Sasuke dengan senyum, senyum yang selalu dibalas tatapan dingin dan penuh kebencian oleh Sasuke. Untuk kali ini 'kakakku' tidak menghiraukan Tou-san, sibuk dengan makanannya. "Jadi dia tidak akan berani macam- macam padamu."

"Tou-san—"

Sebelum aku melanjutkan pembelaanku kedua orangtua itu sudah mulai menjabarkan betapa baiknya orangtua Naruto. Aku hanya mendesah pasrah, bersandar dan menatap makanan di depanku dengan tidak bersemangat. Perlahan aku diam- diam menatap Sasuke. Aneh, dia tidak kelihatan kesal, atau memang dia tidak pernah menunjukkan ekspresinya pada orang lain. Sasuke hanya berkonsentrasi dengan nasinya.

Entah mengapa sedikit bagian dari hatiku ingin tau bagaimana tanggapannya dengan hal ini…

Selesai membantu Ibu dan pelayan membersihkan meja makan aku berjalan menaiki tangga dan melewati koridor.

" _Besok peringatakan satu tahun kematian Kaa-san, masa kau tidak bisa meluangkan waktu sedikit saja?"_

Aku berhenti berjalan dan diam tepat di depan pintu ruang kerja Tou-san yang sedikit terbuka. Jantungku berhenti berdetak. Suara Sasuke sedikit meninggi dan penuh amarah, peretama kalinya dalam hidupku mendengar suaranya seperti itu; biasanya dia selalu berbicara dengan dingin dan tidak perduli.

" _Maafkan aku, Nak—tapi jadwal besok tidak bisa ditunda, kalau aku tidak menghadiri—"_

" _Persetan dengan acara rapatmu! Kau tahu betapa terlukanya ibu selama ini dan kau tidak pernah perduli padanya! Kau tidak pernah perduli pada kami! Kau hanya sibuk dengan istri dan anak barumu itu!"_

" _Jaga bicaramu Uchiha Sasuke!"_ bentak Tuan Fugaku, kedengaran sangat marah. Mataku terbuka lebar. Sasuke sangat kasar padaku dan ibu tapi aku tidak menyangka dia akan bicara sekasar itu pada ayahnya. _"Sebaiknya kau pergi dari sini sebelum aku menamparmu!"_

"Aku tidak perduli lagi!" balas Sasuke marah. Sekaget- kagetnya aku, aku sadar harus pergi dari sini sebelum tertangkap basah. Aku berlari pelan menuju ke tangga naik ke kamarku dan bersembunyi dalam selimut di tempat tidur. Masih terngiang suara Sasuke yang besar dan penuh amarah, semenjak ibunya meninggal dunia setahun yang lalu dia lebih dingin dan penuh kebencian. Sasuke sangat menyayangi ibunya.

Perlahan air mata jatuh dari pelupuk mataku. Entah mengapa, rasanya sedikit sesak dan sakit melihat Sasuke. Bukan, bukan karena dia selalu menghinaku dan ibuku, aku sudah biasa mendengarnya dan menganggap itu salah satu bualan tak penting lagi tapi melihatnya terluka dan selalu kecewa membuatku juga merasa sedih… apa aku terlalu perasa? Aku mengelap air mataku dan melangkah keluar, berjalan menyusuri koridor. Kamarku dan Sasuke berhadapan di lantai paling atas dan ditata khusus untuk kami karena Tuan Fugaku ingin kami dekat. Kami toh tidak dekat tapi setidaknya tidak pernah berseteru, karena kami tidak perduli satu sama lain.

Setidaknya dulu.

Aku berdiri di depan sebuah ruangan yang penuh lukisan, hasil karya Sasuke, salah satu point yang membuatku mengaguminya, di lain sifat- sifatnya yang menyebalkan. Sasuke adalah pelukis hebat. Tapi menurutku lukisan paling indah yang pernah dibuatnya adalah lukisan raksasa matahari terbenam di tepi danau yang menghiasi hampir seluruh dinding ruangan itu.

Lukisan yang saat ini sedang ditontonnya.

Aku berdiri menatap punggungnya yang bidang dan kesepian dari pintu dan entah mengapa keinginan untuk memeluk punggung itu menyerangku. Aku menutup mata berusaha menahan perasaan itu karena hanya Tuhan yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi kalau sampai aku melakukannya. Hatiku merasa sangat sesak dan sakit, Sasuke—aku benar- benar mengenaskan, air mata membasahi pipiku.

Detik kemudian Sasuke berbalik dan menatapku dengan sedikit kaget tapi segera tersembunyi dengan ekspresi dinginnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" nadanya penuh ketidaksukaan.

Aku terkesiap, segera mengelap air mataku. "T—tidak," ujarku dan menunduk.

"Kenapa? Puas dengan yang kau dengar?"

Aku kaget menatapnya. Dia—tau?

"Apa kau puas tahu betapa ayahku sudah tergila- gila pada ibumu dan lebih memilih kalian berdua lalu membuang ibuku? Kau pasti puas karena ibumu sudah berhasil menarik seluruh perhatian ayahku." Matanya penuh dengan kebencian dan itu sangat menyakitkan.

"Uchiha Sasuke, jaga ucapanmu! Apa kau tidak tahu betapa ayahmu selalu mengkhawatirkanmu?"

"Berhenti membual dan berpura- pura. Kau dan ibumu memang punya banyak kesamaan, selalu memasang wajah manis dan membuat orang jatuh hati tapi itu tidak akan mempan padaku." Sasuke berjalan mendekatiku yang membeku di tempatku, menatapnya penuh amarah. "Bagiku kalian berdua tidak lebih dari parasit bertopeng yang mengganggu kebahagiaan orang lain."

"Cukup!"

"Ah, kurasa kau juga sudah dengar. Ayahku dan orang tua Naruto berencana menunangkan kalian berdua. Selamat, kuakui kau dan ibumu memang hebat dalam soal menggaet pria kaya, sepertinya—"

Plak!

Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat di pipinya, aku bisa melihat tanda merah tanganku di wajah tampannya. Aku tidak perduli setan apa yang merasukiku dan tidak perduli apa reaksinya. Dia tertegun sejenak lalu menatapku, sedikit tidak percaya tapi entah kenapa sepertinya ini yang dia harapkan: berhasil memancing emosiku.

"Sudah selesai?" tanyaku, menyipitkan mata berusaha menyimpan air mata yang terkumpul di pelupuk mata. "Kau dengar baik- baik, kau boleh menghinaku sesuka maumu tapi aku tidak akan pernah menerima bila seorangpun menghina ibuku. Kami memang miskin dan sebatang kara, ketika ibuku menikah dengan Ayah Fugaku, kami bisa merasakan hidup di keluarga besar dan tidak perlu mengalami penderitaan yang kami rasakan sebelumnya, tapi, ibuku tidak pernah sedikitpun terbersit keinginan untuk menikahi ayahmu hanya karena hal itu. Ibuku menikah dengan ayahmu karena dia mencintainya dan merasa terlindungi dengannya. Kalaupun aku bisa menghapuskan perasaan ibuku pada ayahmu tapi sayangnya mereka berdua saling mencintai dan aku harus menerima itu. Kami tidak pernah sekalipun menginginkan uangmu, Uchiha Sasuke—kau bisa mengambil semuanya, aku tidak perduli. Aku tidak perduli sebenci apapun kau pada kami, aku akan tetap menyayangi ayahmu dan melindungi ibuku, sudah cukup kau menghinaku bertahun- tahun, aku tidak akan membiarkan kau menginaku dan ibu. Sekali lagi kau mengucapkan kata parasit di depanku atau ibuku aku benar- benar akan merobek mulutmu, mengerti!"

Air mata kembali membasahi pipiku, aku berbalik pergi tapi berhenti dan menatap Sasuke. "Satu lagi, aku benar- benar sabar dan menahan diriku selama bertahun- tahun untuk tidak mengatakan ini, tapi Uchiha, kau laki- laki paling brengsek dan mengenaskan yang pernah aku temui!" kataku dan kali ini benar- benar pergi meninggalkannya.

Aku berlari masuk dalam kamarku, membanting pintu dan menangis sejadi- jadinya di tempat tidur.

"Tidak," tangisku, "Aku tidak boleh menangis hanya karena monyet brengsek seperti dia, jangan!"

Tapi kenapa sakit sekali? Bukan sekali dua kali aku mendengar cemoohannya seperti itu, tapi kenapa malam ini rasanya sakit sekali?

Bukan karena hinaan yang dia katakan, tapi kenyataan bahwa bertahun- tahun berlalu Uchiha Sasuke masih menganggapku serendah itu…

Argh… sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padaku?

Seharian ini Sasuke tidak ada. Sepertinya pagi- pagi sekali dia sudah pergi dan melewati sarapan bersama orangtua kami.

"Sakura, kau kenapa? Matamu bengkak sekali…" tanya ibuku. Aku buru- buru tersenyum. "A—tidak, hanya tisak bisa tidur saja…"

Sedikit bohong. Semalaman aku menangis hingga tertidur dua jam sebelum sarapan. Semua gara- gara sialan itu. Dan juga entah mengapa, rasanya sedikit ganjal karena aku baru saja membentaknya tadi malam.

"Oh ya, orangtua Naruto akan datang ke Konoha malam ini, kami mau mengundangnya untuk makan malam besok, bagaimana menurutmu?"

Deg! Aku menatap Ayah Fugaku yang kelihatan excited dan bahagia. Ya Tuhan, bisakah aku menolaknya? Tapi ekspresi Ayah Fugaku sangat terang membuatku tak tega untuk meredupkan kebahagiaannya. Aku memasang senyum lemah. "T—terserah Tou-san saja…Kaa-san, Tou-san, aku harus ke kampus." Aku menunduk pamit, mengambil tasku dan berjalan gontai keluar ruang makan, meninggalkan orangtuaku dengan ekspresi bingung.

Aku tidak menemukan Sasuke di kampus. Saat ini adalah tahun terakhirnya dan dia sedang sibuk dengan tugas akhir. Entah setan apa yang membawaku mengelilingi gedung bangunan kelasnya, meskipun dengan sembunyi- sembunyi tapi toh dia tidak kelihatan. Tiba- tiba ponselku berbunyi. Jantungku berhenti berdetak sejenak sebelum kemudian kulihat nama Naruto di layar. Aku mencelos dan mematikan ponselku. Tololnya aku, kemungkinan Sasuke menghubungi adalah 0%.

Tunggu, untuk apa juga aku berharap dia menghubungiku?

Tiba- tiba aku sebal dengan diriku sendiri dan melangkah gontai kea rah fakultasku.

 _Uchiha, kau laki- laki paling brengsek dan mengenaskan yang pernah aku temui_

Argh… kenapa kalimat itu terus mengantuiku? Dan sedikit rasa bersalah menggangguku. Tidak, dia memang pantas menerimanya, monyet brengsek!

Tapi… kenapa rasanya tak nyaman seperti ini?

Sakura, kau-lah yang mengenaskan.

Dan bodohnya, aku jadi terpengaruh selama seharian ini, bahkan di tempat kerjaku. Masalah pertunangan dengan Naruto, dan pertengkaran dengan Sasuke tadi malam.

Tidak, sejujurnya pertengkaran dengan Sasuke tadi malam sedikit lebih mempengaruhiku.

Aku berjalan gontai menyusuri jalanan perumahan, menikmati angin malam yang menerpa. Haruskah aku minta maaf? Tidak, dialah yang harus minta maaf—dia menghinaku lebih dulu dan bahkan mengataiku parasit. Dibandingkan dengan hinaannya, perkataanku tidak ada apa- apanya.

"Benar, untuk apa kau minta maaf? Kau merasa tidak nyaman karena jarang membentak orang, Sakura!" aku meyakinkan diri.

Tiba- tiba sesuatu menarik perhatianku. Seseorang yang duduk di trotoar dekat gerbang rumah keluarga Uchiha, kelihatan teler dengan botol minuman di tangannya.

"U—Uchiha Sasuke…"

Tatapannya yang biasa tajam dan dingin kini hampa, wajahnya sedikit pucat dan entah berapa banyak botol minuman yang sudah dia habiskan. Perlahan aku berjalan mendekatinya, sedikit takut dan hati- hati. Hatiku merasa sedikit sesak melihatnya seperti itu.

"U—Uchiha Sasuke" panggilku pelan. Perlahan matanya yang merah tertuju padaku.

"Oh, _Sakurah_ ,"

Pertama kalinya selama kami bertemu dia menyebut namaku, dan dia memanggil namaku dengan lembut, bahkan wajahnya sedikit tersenyum.

Dan entah mengapa hatiku terasa seperti lilin yang meleleh, kemudian kembali berdetak dan sangat kencang. "Kau… sudah pulang?" suaranya serak. Sepertinya dia mabuk. "Masuklah, mereka pasti mencarimu…" rasanya seperti mukjizat mendengar Sasuke bicara seramah itu padaku. Aku optimis dia memang mabuk. Mabuk berat.

"K—kenapa kau di sini? K—kau bau… alcohol…"

Sasuke hanya tertawa hampa, menatap botol minumannya kemudian meneguknya lagi tapi aku segera menghentikannya, menahan botolnya. "Jangan minum lagi, Ayah bisa membunuhmu kalau melihatmu seperti ini."

"Membunuhku?" ulangnya, "sepertinya menarik. Biar saja dia membunuhku."

Aku mendesah dan teringat bahwa hari ini peringatan satu tahun kematian ibunya. Pantas saja dia begini, tidak sekali ini saja aku memergokinya hampir mati karena terlalu mabuk dengan alcohol, melampiaskan kesedihannya. "Kau sedang tidak sadar, ayo masuk." Kataku, memberanikan diri menyentuh pergelangan tangannya yang hangat dan rasa aneh menjalar di tubuhku. Ini pertama kalinya aku menyentuhnya. "Ayo masuk, Sasuke—" aku menarik tangannya.

"Kau masuk sendiri, aku masih ingin di sini,"

"Sasuke, ayolah… ayah bisa marah besar melihatmu." Nah sejak kapan aku terdengar manja begini di depannya. Sepertinya dunia memang mau runtuh. Aku kembali menarik tangannya, tubuhnya yang kuat terangkat sedikit tapi kemudian jatuh lagi. Aku mendesah, menatapnya yang kini bersenandung pelan. Bagaimana caranya membawa manusia ini ke dalam kamarnya tanpa sepengetahuan ayah?

Untungnya Ayah dan ibu pergi bertemu dengan kolega bisnis mereka. Aku memapah Sasuke, susah payah membawa tubuhnya yang berat ke dalam rumah besar ini.

"Nona Muda, apa yang terjadi?" Kepala pelayan yang biasa kami panggil nenek Chiyo terlihat kaget ketika aku membawanya masuk.

"Dia mabuk lagi, aku menemukannya duduk di depan gerbang," ujarku susah payah menjawab sambil membopong tubuh jangkungnya. Nenek Chiyo membantuku membawa Sasuke ke kamarnya.

Ini baru permata kalinya aku masuk kamarnya. Isi kamarnya sangat maskulin dan minimalis, kami berdua membawa Sasuke dan meletakkannya di ranjang besarnya. Sasuke sedikit mengomel tapi kemudian menutup mata, tidur.

"Maaf, Nona, sejujurnya aku harus pulang sekarang—anakku sedang sakit. Biar kupanggil pelayan—"

"T—tidak, Tidak apa-apa, aku yang akan mengurusnya." Para pelayan pasti sudah tidur, dan lagipula entah mengapa membayangkan mereka yang akan menyentuh Sasuke membuatku merasa sedikit tak tenang. Nenek Chiyo menunduk pamit dan berterimakasih lalu pergi. Aku diam dan menatap Sasuke yang masih tertidur pulas di ranjangnya. Selalu seperti ini, setiap dia mengingat ibunya… satu- satunya cara melampiaskan rasa sakitnya adalah dengan mabuk, dan besok harinya ketika dia bangun sakit itu akan terpendam lagi… untuk sementara.

"Tak bisakah kau menceritakan perasaanmu pada orang lain?" Apa menurutnya di dunia ini tidak ada lagi manusia yang perduli dengan perasaannya? Aku menghela nafas dan pergi ke kamar mandinya, mengambil baskom kecil, air hangat dan handuk putih kecil. Posisinya memunggungiku ketika aku mendekatinya.

"Uchiha—,Uchiha Sasuke…"

"Ngngng…" erangnya pelan.

"Uchiha," aku memegang pundaknya yang hangat dan menariknya pelan agar telentang, kaget melihat air mata yang tumpah dari sisi matanya. Wajahnya terlihat kesakitan. Sesak memenuhi dadaku, selama ini dia melindungi perasaannya dengan cara melukai setiap orang yang ingin mendekatinya. Aku menarik nafas, membuka jaket hitamnya lalu membersihkan wajah, tangan dan kakinya dengan handuk basah. "Ibu…" gumamnya pelan, sangat pelan. Aku masih sibuk megelap air hangat di wajahnya. Aku menunduk dan menatap wajahnya yang terlihat sedih. "Ibu…"

Uchiha Sasuke tampan, sangat tampan, sekalipun aku lebih memilih makan beling daripada mengakuinya secara langsung. Tulang wajahnya sempurna. Meskipun dia selalu menatapku seolah- olah aku hama yang mengganggu tanamannya tapi bagiku dia selalu terlihat tampan. Jantungku berdebar kencang dan dadaku sesak, mengapa melihatnya sedih membuatku merasa sedih? Dadaku penuh dan perlahan tanganku membelai pipinya, berusaha menenangkan kegalauannya, sekalipun dalam mimpi. Dia bereaksi, sedikit bergidik tapi aku bisa merasakan dia menerimanya; dia membutuhkannya.

' _Tenanglah… aku ada di sini,'_ batinku, membelai wajahnya yang dingin. Wajahnya yang perlahan terlihat sakit kini melembut dan tenang.

"Seandainya aku tahu cara menghilangkan kesedihanmu." Ujarku, tersenyum pahit. Pasti akan kulakukan.

Mungkin juga kalau aku pergi dan tak mengganggunya…

Aku menarik nafas dan dengan berat hati berdiri tapi kurasakan tangannya memegang pergelangan tanganku.

" _Kau mau ke mana?"_

Suaranya terdengar serak. Dengan terkejut aku berbalik dan menatap mata merahnya yang menatapku tajam tapi juga keberatan. Apa dia masih mabuk?

" _Di sini, Haruno Sakura,"_ perintahnya. Dia sadar ini aku? Aku masih tertegun, berusaha meyakinkan diri ini bukan mimpi. Perlahan aku berjalan mendekatinya dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Rasanya sesak," keluhnya, kembali terlihat sakit dan bulir air mata kembali jatuh dari pelupuk matanya. Aku tercekat, rasanya juga sakit melihatnya. "Sesak sekali," katanya lagi.

Aku berusaha menahan tangis dan mengangguk.

Entah angin apa yang bertiup, naluri membawaku memegang sisi wajahnya yang lain dan membelai kedua pipinya dengan sayang, menenangkannya. Sasuke tak melawan, membiarkanku melakukannya dan bahkan kedua tangannya memegang lenganku.

"Seandainya aku bukan anak ayah…" katanya lagi dengan tatapan hampa. "Aku juga tidak perlu membencimu… _seandainya aku tidak perlu membencimu…"_

"Tidak apa-apa, kau boleh membenciku, aku tidak akan protes lagi," kataku menitikkan air mata.

"Aku lelah," katanya menutup mata.

"Tidurlah,"

"Kau tidak akan pergi kan?"

Aku terdiam sejenak. "Tidak." Kataku menggeleng. Sasuke mengangguk tenang lalu tidur. "Tidur di sini."

Deg!

"Tidak, aku duduk saja—"

"Tidur di sini," katanya tajam. Aku mendesah, bahkan setengah sadar pun naluri diktatornya masih ada. Perlahan aku berbaring di sampingnya merasakan harum selimut dan harum tubuhnya. Jantungku berdetak kencang dan tubuku diselimuti kehangatan, kenyamanan dan rasa terlindungi, dan ini baru pertama kali kurasakan, tanganku masih membelai lembut pipinya menontonnya tidur.

Tiba- tiba suara petir terdengar dari luar, spontan aku terkesiap dan mendekatkan tubuhku pada Sasuke. Haruno Sakura, bisa- bisanya kau—Sasuke bisa sadar sepenuhnya dan menendangmu keluar—

Tak disangka Sasuke juga mendekatkan tubuhnya padaku dan menempelkan dagunya di dahiku, menghirup rambutku pelan. Aku bisa melihat rahangnya yang gagah dan mencium aroma maskulinnya yang malah membuatku lemah dan berdebar- debar.

"Sakura, maaf" ucapnya. Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Maaf untuk apa? Karena sudah menjauhiku selama bertahun- tahun atau karena ucapannya kemarin malam? Aneh sekali kemarin malam kami seperti kucing anjing dan sekarang kami tidur… seranjang… saling berhadapan dan saling menenangkan.

" _Aku juga minta maaf_ … sudah menamparmu."

Aku mendengarnya tertawa kecil dan kemudian kami saling bertatapan. Tatapannya terasa berbeda, dan aku tidak perduli dia sedang mabuk atau tidak. Suara hujan di luar membuat perasaanku damai tapi penuh emosi dan aku juga bisa merasakan emosi yang sama dalam tatapannya.

Detik berikutnya bibir kami bertemu.

Rasanya sekujur tubuhku disengat listrik, Sasuke menaikkan kepalanya dan sekarang wajahnya tepat di atas wajahku sementara bibir kami saling bertemu, menyesuaikan satu sama lain. Perlahan bibir kami saling melumat dan aku bersumpa bibirnya adalah hal terlembut yang pernah kusentuh.

Dan sekaligus ciuman pertamaku.

Tangannya yang satu bertumpu di sisi tubuhku dan yang satunya membelai lembut leherku seolah mengunciku agar tidak lari. Aku juga tidak berencana untuk lari. Kepala kami bergerak memperlua akses bibir kami untuk melumat satu sama lain dan tanpa sadar kedua tanganku mendarat di pundaknya meremasnya pelan. Perasaan hangat dan _excited_ menjalar di sekujur tubuhu apalagi ketika aku mengirup aromanya yang memabukkan. Dan entah mengapa aku menginginkan lebih…

Tapi kemudian bibir kami berpisah untuk mengambil nafas.

"Tidurlah," bisiknya lagi, meninggalkan rasa kecewa padaku. Aku terdiam menatapnya yang tersenyum seolah- olah sudah berhasil menaklukkanku dan berbaring di sampingku. Mataku tak berhenti menatapnya, antara belum sadar dan tidak ingin sadar, detak jantungku yang cepat jelas terdengar dan semburat merah menghiasi pipiku yang panas.

Sasuke menyelimutiku dan menutup mataku, seolah memutuskan sudah saatnya aku untuk tidur.

Detik berikutnya mataku terasa berat dan aku tertidur, tapi satu hal yang kusadari—sepasang tangan melingkar di pundakku.

 **Normal POV**

Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya, menyesuaikan terang matahari dari luar jendela. Dirasakannya udara di sisinya menandakan gadis itu sudah pergi.

Sasuke bangkit bangun, mengerang sedikit memegang kepalanya.

"Selamat pagi, Tuan Muda."

"Siapa yang mengijinkanmu masuk?" tanya Sasuke tajam melihat Nenek Chiyo.

"Maaf Tuan Muda, ini perintah Tuan Besar. Anda disuruh bersiap- siap untuk mengikuti acara makan siang di bawah bersama Keluarga Naruto-sama untuk membahas pertunangan Nona Muda dan Tuan Muda Naruto."

"Apa?" Sasuke tak dapat menyembunyikan suara kagetnya.

"Dan, Nona Muda sudah menyiapkan minuman untuk menghilangkan efek alcohol Anda dan roti untuk sarapan." Nenek Chiyo menunduk dan pergi. Sasuke menatap nampan di samping meja, segelas susu dan gelas lain berisi minuman jernih yang berbau aneh serta sepiring roti panggang menggelitik perut Sasuke.

Tapi dia tidak ingin makan.

Digesernya nampan itu dengan kasar hingga gelas dan piringnya pecah serta makannnya berjatuhan.

Sial.

Sakura duduk dengan kaku di tempatnya, menatap piring makanan dengan perasaan berkecamuk. Ini tak disangkanya, orangtua Naruto pulang ke Konoha pagi ini dan disambut dengan makan siang oleh keluarga Uchiha. Naruto duduk di seberangnya, tersenyum hangat pada orangtua Sakura sementara kedua orangtua saling memuji anak satu sama lain.

"Sakura ternyata lebih cantik dari yang Naruto dan Tuan Fugaku ceritakan," ujar Nyonya Kushina. Sakura tertegun. Benarkah Naruto…?

"Tentu saja, dia putriku," ujar Tuan Fugaku, mengundang tawa hangat.

"Naruto kami sangat cerewet memang, tapi ketika dia menceritakan tentang Sakura, sifatnya meningkat seratus delapan puluh derajat seperti Tante-tante,"

Naruto terlihat malu sementara Sakura masih dalam level shock dan tidak bicara apa- apa.

"Akhirnya kau turun juga,"

Sakura langsung menengadah dan menatap Sasuke yang berjalan dengan dingin dan tak perduli, duduk di samping Sakura. Jantung gadis itu langsung berdetak kencang, sangat kencang dan entah mengapa rasanya dia ingin menangis. Sasuke sendiri terlihat tidak perduli, menatap makanan di depannya dengan tidak bernafsu.

"Yah, sapa dulu Bibi Kushina dan Paman Minato."

Sasuke berdehem dan menyapa orangtua Naruto yang tersenyum tapi terlihat sedikit heran dengan sifat Sasuke. Sakura tidak berani menatap pria itu, aroma maskulinnya kembali menyeruak mengganggu Sakura. Apakah dia sudah sadar dan melupakan apa yang terjadi tadi malam? Atau dia menyesalinya?

Sakura menatap pemandangan taman belakang kediaman Uchiha dalam diam, mencoba menahan perih dan emosi yang berkecamuk di dadanya. Dia tidak menginginkan pertunangan ini, sama sekali tidak. Tapi melihat wajah gembira orang tuanya membaut semua ini terasa sulit. Tuan Fugaku adalah orang yang paling berjasa dalam hidupnya, mengangkat derajatnya dan ibunya serta menjadi figur ayah yang diinginkan Sakura…

Tegakah dia mengecewakan TuanFugaku?

Dan Sasuke…

"Apa kau baik- baik saja?"

"Naruto—,"

Naruto berjalan mendekatinya, terlihat sangat tampan dengan baju santai. Semua gadis yang Sakura kenal selalu menggila- gilai Naruto tapi tidak dengan Sakura… Baginya Naruto figur kakak yang sangat baik dan dapat diandalkan.

"Kau sakit?" tanyanya khawatir. Sakura menggeleng. "Naruto, maaf, sepertinya orangtua kita sudah salah paham dengan hubungan kita…"

Naruto tertegun dan tersenyum. "Tidak, mereka tidak. Aku sudah berkata pada mereka sebelumnya bahwa aku ingin melamarmu."

"Y—ya?"

"Apakah belum jelas untukmu selama ini? Aku mencintaimu Sakura. Aku mencintaimu sejak… entah kapan…" dia tertawa gugup. "Tapi hatiku selalu ingin melindungimu dan ingin membahagiakanmu. Bahkan kalau aku harus mengorbankan diriku sendiri,"

Sakura terpana, sangat kaget dengan pengakuan Naruto. Jadi… Naruto juga termasuk dalam rencana ini?

"Aku mencintaimu, Uchiha Sakura. Aku ingin bangun setiap pagi dengan kau di sampingku…"

Air mata jatuh dari pelupuk mata Sakura. Entah mengapa mendengar pengakuan Naruto dan kata- katanya yang indah malah membuat Sakura sakit. Karena yang saat ini dilihatnya bukanlah Naruto… tapi seseorang dalam imajinasinya…

"Menikahlah denganku, Sakura…"

Tiba- tiba Sasuke berjalan menghampiri Sakura. "Maaf, ada yang harus kubicarakan dengannya," kata Sasuke pada Naruto dan menarik lengan gadis itu menjauhi Naruto, berjalan menuju ke ruangan Sasuke tempat dia melukis Sunset.

"Lepaskan," kata Sakura pelan, menarik tangannya. Sasuke menatap gadis itu dengan amarah. "Kau bisu ya? Atau idiot? Kau tidak bisa menjawab tidak?" bentak Sasuke.

"Kau masih bau alcohol, kau tidak minum minuman di nampan?"

"Jangan memotong cerita dan jawab aku." Kata Sasuke tajam. Sakura tidak menatapnya. "Jawab apa? Kenapa aku harus mengatakan tidak?"

"Maksudmu? Kau mau bertunangan dengan Naruto? Kau gila?!"

"Kenapa? Kenapa aku tidak bisa bertunangan dengan Naruto? Karena dia sahabatmu? Kau begitu membenciku hingga aku tidak bisa berhubungan dengan Naruto?"

"Kau mencintainya?"

"Cinta tidak penting." Kata Sakura dingin. "Ayah menginginkan aku bertunangan dengannya,"

Sasuke mendengus. "Baiklah, alasan kau menerima pertunangan ini karena rasa berterima kasih pada ayahku? Haruno Sakura, kau tidak kalah mengenaskannya denganku."

"Benar, aku memang mengenaskan. Karena itu biarkan aku pergi," Sakura berbalik pergi.

Tuhan, apa yang harus Sakura lakukan sekarang?

"Sakura, kau kelihatan cantik sekali dengan gaun itu," puji Nyonya Kushina ketika Sakura melangkah masuk ke ruang tamu. Saat ini Sakura sedang mengenakan gaun pink muda untuk pesta pertunangannya lusa dengan Naruto.

Lusa…

Ibu Sakura menatapnya dengan senyum bangga. Tiba- tiba Sasuke melintas melewati pintu ruang tamu.

"Oh, Sasuke," panggil Nyonya Kushina. Sasuke berhenti dan menatap dua wanita paruh baya itu dengan tidak tertarik. "Bagaimana adikmu? Cantik kan?"

Sakura perlahan menatap Sasuke dan jantungnya berdetak kencang. Sasuke terpana sejenak tapi kemudian berkata. "Itu terlalu terbuka untukmu," dengan kalimat itu dia berjalan pergi meninggalkan Nyonya Kushina dan ibu Sakura dengan tampang tidak percaya. Ibu Sakura hanya menatap Sasuke sedih karena sepertinya pria itu tidak pernah menerima mereka berdua sebagai ibu dan adiknya.

"Terbuka apanya? Menurutku ini cukup pantas, apa kakakmu memang galak begitu?" kata Nyonya Kushina keberatan. Sakura tidak menghiraukan ucapannya, menatap punggung Sasuke yang menjauh pergi. Hatinya terasa sesak. Sakura sendiri dalam hati menyetujui baju ini terbuka untuknya, karena dia tidak terlalu suka menggunakan baju yang mengekspos tubuhnya.

Sakura duduk di kursi beranda, mendengarkan musik klasik dari ipodnya, mencoba meredam rasa sakit yang beberapa hari ini ditahannya. Lusa adalah hari pertunangannya. Sebagian besar dari dirinya ingin kabur atau berharap ada yang akan membawanya kabur.

Tiba- tiba ingatan tentang malam itu kembali muncul di benaknya membuat tubuhnya merasa hangat tapi dadanya sesak. Jangan… kau tidak boleh memikirkannya. Sama seperti dia yang bertingkah seolah malam itu tidak pernah terjadi, Sakura pun seharusnya bertindak demikian.

Tapi kenapa rasanya sesak sekali?

Uchiha Sasuke… sebenarnya apa yang kurasakan padamu? Dan kenapa perasaan itu tidak mau pergi?

Sakura menghela nafas dan berdiri, berjalan ke pintu dan menemukan Sasuke berdiri di depannya, menatapnya dengan dingin. Ini dia pria yang membuatnya galau dan kebingunan sepanjang hari tanpa alasan. Sakura tidak menghiraukannya dan berjalan melewatinya tapi Kyuhyun menahan tangannya.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya Sakura dingin.

Sasuke menggenggam lengannya erat dan menatap gadis itu dalam. "Kau benar- benar yakin akan melakukan ini?"

"Yakin atau tidak, bukan urusanmu."

"Haruno Sakura!"

"Lepaskan aku." Kata Sakura datar.

"Kau benar- benar yakin akan menikahi Naruto dan membiarkan dia hidup bersama orang yang bahkan tidak mencintainya?"

"Aku bisa belajar mencintainya."

"Kau tidak akan bisa, Sakura. Bukan begitu caranya mencintai,"

Sakura mendengus. "Aneh rasanya, mendengar hal tentang cinta keluar dari mulutmu." Katanya tajam. "Aku tahu apa yang kulakukan dan yang aku ingin melakukan yang terbaik untuk semua orang. Tolong, kembalilah pada dirimu yang selalu egois dan tak memikirkan orang lain di sekitarmu. Setidaknya aku sudah cukup kaget dengan begitu banyak hal aneh yang terjadi di hidupku belakangan ini."

Sakura melangkah pergi tapi Sasuke menarik gadis itu dan menangkup wajah cantiknya, menempelkan bibir mereka. Sakura membeku di tempatnya dan perasaan itu datang lagi menyerang sekujur tubuhnya; separuh benaknya memerintahkannya untuk mendorong Sasuke pergi tapi sisanya dan bagian itu lebih mendominasi, menyadari betapa dia menginginkan ini setelah mereka pertama melakukannya seminggu lalu. _Hell_ , dia sangat menginginkan ini. Bunyi kecapan yang mereka ciptakan membangkitkan gairahnya dan sebelum dia sadar, kedua tangannya sudah menggantung di leher Sasuke sementara sepasang tangan pria itu mendarat di pundaknya, menahannya untuk tidak pergi. Dia sempat merasa bingung dan kacau beberapa hari terakhir ini tapi sekarang entah mengapa dia merasa sangat nyaman dan terlindungi, merasakan ketetapan di hatinya.

Dan ini sangat berbahaya…

Kepala mereka bergerak untuk menyatukan tempo ciuman mereka dan air mata kembali membasahi pipinya. Lusa dia akan bertunangan dan sekarang dia sedang berciuman dengan kakak tirinya…

"Kenapa kau harus melakukan ini," keluh Sakura dengan isak tangis saat Sasuke menghentikan ciuman itu dan perlahan melepaskannya. "Uchiha Sasuke, kau benar- benar brengsek…"

"Kau hanya perlu jujur dan katakana keinginnanmu…" Sasuke menempelkan dahi mereka.

Sakura terdiam. Keinginannya? Seandainya dia bisa mengatakan keinginannya dan tidak perlu mengakibatkan masalah…

"Percuma," tangis Sakura lagi, "keinginanku tidak penting,"

"Tidak, Sakura, keinginanmulah yang paling penting…"

"Kenapa? Kenapa keinginanku penting untukmu? Bukankah kau membenciku?"

Sasuke terdiam. "Karena…"

Sakura menggeleng, dia tidak ingin mendengar jawaban yang membuatnya lebih yakin untuk membatalkan pertunangan "aku harus pergi," gadis itu secepatnya pergi sebelum batinnya semakin tersiksa dan tidak dapat meninggalkan Sasuke.

Pria yang sudah membaut dunianya jungkir balik tapi juga kembali menemukan keyakinannya…

Hanya saja, keyakinannya tidak penting untuk saat ini…

Tanpa mereka sadari ibu Sakura berdiri dari kejauhan, menyaksikan kejadian itu dengan air mata.

Sasuke berdiri mematung, menatap lukisan Sunset di depannya.

Hari ini adalah hari pertunangan Sakura dan Naruto. Orangtuanya sudah menunggu di kediaman keluarga Namikaze dan Sasuke berserta Sakura akan menyusul, dia hanya perlu bertingkah sepertinya biasanya: cuek dan tidak perduli.

Tapi hatinya merasa sesak dan marah.

Gadis itu, mengapa dia sangat pasrah dan mau saja menuruti kemauan mereka? Apa dia tidak punya pendirian? Tangan Sasuke mengepal, menahan emosinya.

Sasuke menatap lukisan di depannya, lukisan Sunset…

" _Nii—sama, apa kau suka melihat Sunset? Aku sangat suka melihat Sunset!"_

"Idiot," maki Sasuke, membiarkan dua bulir air mata membasahi pipinya, "siapa yang suka Sunset?"

 _Dia melukis Sunset karena gadis itu menyukainya…_

"Sial,"

Kenapa bertahun- tahun dia habiskan menyakiti gadis itu untuk menyembunyikan perasaannya dan karena kekesalannya pada ibu tirinya. Setiap hari menahan siksaan dan keinginan untuk memeluk gadis itu dan menyatakan perasaannya, melampiaskan keinginannya dengan mengencani dan mempermainkan gadis- gadis lain, bertingkah seolah dia membenci gadis itu dan tidak memperdulikannya.

Gadis itulah alasan dia bertahan di rumah itu…

Dan sekarang dia harus melepaskan gadis itu…

" _Sasuke, Ibu tidak berharap yang muluk- muluk. Ibu, hanya ingin kau hidup tanpa kebencian, bertemu dengan gadis yang kau cintai dan menikahinya. Ibu hanya ingin kau hidup bahagia… sayang sekali eomma tidak sempat menyaksikan pernikahanmu dan menimang cucu. Berjanjilah pada eomma kau akan mengejar kebahagiaanmu…"_

" _Berjanjilah Sasuke…"_

Sasuke berbalik dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Itulah yang akan dia lakukan, tidak akan dia biarkan kebahagiaannya lepas.

Gadis itu berdiri di depan cermin menatap bayangannya yang sangat cantik dengan balutan gaun baby pink dan rambut merah muda nya yang dibuat sedikit ikal. Sakura bergidik ketika melihat Sasuke yang menerobos masuk, menatapnya tajam.

"Sa—Sasuke…"

Sasuke terlihat sangat tampan dengan setelan formal itu dan betapa dia sangat berharap pria itu yang akan menggenggam tangannya nanti dan menyandingkan cicin pertunangan itu tapi semua hanya mimpi. Sasuke adalah kakak tirinya, dan dia bahkan tidak tahu perasaannya pada gadis itu apa.

"ayo pergi dari sini,"

"Tunggu sebentar aku belum selesai—"

"Bukan, ayo tinggalkan tempat ini, bersamaku."

"A—apa?"

"Dengar, kita tidak punya banyak waktu lagi, ayo pergi sebelum mereka memanggilmu, aku tahu lorong rahasia yang sudah lama tidak di—"

"Wow, wow, tunggu sebentar, Uchiha, apa maksudmu? Kau mau membawaku lari, untuk apa?"

Sasuke berjalan mendekatinya. "Dengar, dengarkan aku—mungkin aku sangat terlambat dan aku akan menghukum diriku nanti tapi tidak dengan kehilanganmu. Uchiha Sakura, aku mencintaimu jauh, jauh dari dulu,"

"Sasuke, aku mohon, jangan teruskan…"

"Sasuke, kau adalah hal terindah yang pernah terjadi dalam hidupku! Mungkin setiap hari harus kulewati dengan berpura- pura membencimu tapi aku tidak bisa, sangat tidak bisa membiarkan kau pergi! Kau alasanku bertahan hidup, Sakura —"

"Kita kakak adik, Sasuke!"

"Tiri! Dan aku tidak perduli! Aku tidak akan membiarkan kau dipeluk pria lain! Kau milikku, Sakura!"

"Kenapa kau baru mengatakannya sekarang saat aku mau bertunangan, kenapa!" tangis Sakura, memukul dada Sasuke dengan emosi melepaskan semua kemarahannya. "Kenapa tidak kau katakana sebelumnya kenapa sekarang kau membuatku lebih bingung! Sekarang semuanya terlambat—"

"Tidak," Sasuke menarik Sakura dalam pelukannya, membiarkan gadis itu menangis di dalamnya. "Tidak, sekarang belum terlambat. Tidak akan kubiarkan mereka menyentuhmu dan memaksamu bertunangan, aku akan menghadapi mereka. kau milikku, Sakura…"

Sakura menangis di dada Sasuke, entah tangis gelisah atau tangis bahagia. Dia milik Uchiha Sasuke. Tak ada yang lebih indah dari itu. Kedua tangannya melingkar di pinggang Sasuke dan kehangatan menyelimutinya. Sasuke memeluk gadis itu erat dan menghirup aroma rambutnya yang wangi, aroma rambut yang menyiksanya dulu. Tapi tidak sekarang, dia tidak akan membiarkan kebodohannya membuatnya kehilangan gadis itu. Tangannya mengelus pundak gadis itu yang terbuka sampai ke tangannya, membuat bulu kuduk gadis itu merinding.

"Kau cantik sekali," puji Sasuke, menatap gadis itu dengan terpana dan menyeka air matanya dengan lembut. Sakura mengisak malu, kedua tangannya mendaki dada pria itu hingga sampai di pundaknya. Sasuke menyium dahi Sakura, ciuman itu turun ke matanya yang tertutup, menghisap air matanya yang terus mengalir, memuji setiap senti bagian tubuh gadis itu.

Dia menginginkan Sakura, lebih dari dia ingin bernafas.

Kedua tangan Sakura menggenggam kerah jas Sasuke erat, menikmati setiap ciuman Sasuke yang membuat kupu- kupu terbang di perutnya, jantungnya berdebar kencang menanti bibir Sasuke mencium wajahnya hingga bibir lembut itu menemukan bibirnya. Bibir mereka kembali bertemu dan saling bertautan, kali ini Sakura lebih bersemangat, membuat Sasuke tersenyum dalam ciuman itu. Bibir mereka saling melumat dengan gemas, merasakan kelembutan satu sama lain. Bunyi kecupan- kecupan itu membuat saraf di tubuh Sakura terangsang, jantungnya berdebar kencang dan sesuatu terasa menggelitik di bagian bawah tubuhnya, menyadari bahwa saat ini mereka saling mencium satu sama lain. "Mmmmnghh—"

Bibir mereka akhirnya berpisah untuk mengambil nafas, dan Sakura kali ini lebih dulu mengangkap bibir Sasuke. Seperti candu. Dan Sakura benar- benar ketagihan, bisa dirasakannya Sasuke tersenyum menang tapi dia tidak perduli. Tangan Sasuke mengelus punggung Sakura pelan, sampai ke bajunya.

"sudah kubilang kan ini terlalu terbuka?" bisik Sasuke usil saat bibir mereka berpisah, mengulum telinga Sakura menimbulkan desahan.

"tapi baju ini terlalu ngngngh… cantik untuk disimpan," ujar Sakura pelan, menggigit bibirnya.

"Tidak bisa,"

"aku harus bagaimana…hhhh…"

Sasuke berbisik di telinga Sakura. "Sebaiknya _dibuka,_ "

Tanpa meminta persetujuan Sakura jemari Sasuke menggapai rets gaun Sakura dan menurunkannya pelan. Sakura terkesiap dan jantungnya berdebar lebih kencang lagi. Akan sampai di _situkah_ mereka? Siapkah dia?

Tapi sebelum pikiran itu semakin mengganggu, baju lembut _baby_ pink itu jatuh ke lantai dan Sasuke tertegun melihat kecantikan di depannya. Dia tahu, dia tahu Sakura memiliki tubuh yang sangat meengagumkan di balik pakaian- pakaian sopannya, dan Sasuke bersyukur dia pria pertama dan satu- satunya yang dapat melihat keindahan tubuh Sakura meski dia masih memakai _underwear_. Sakura tertegun sejenak, ini pertama kalinya tubuhnya dilihat seorang lelaki dan tatapan Sasuke begitu tajam dan membuat jantungnya ingin meledak. Panas menjalar tubuhnya dan gadis itu dengan malu menyilangkan kedua tangan di dadanya. Rasanya dia ingin menangis.

"Jangan ditutup, Sakura, kau gadis tercantik yang pernah kutemui," kata Sasuke serius, menarik kedua tangan Sakura pelan. Gadis itu menunduk dan pipinya merona merah, dua bulir air mata membasahi pipinya. Sasuke menggenggam tangan gadis itu. "Kalau kau tak ingin melakukannya aku akan menghentikannya."

Sakura menengadah, menatap Sasuke. Tidak ada nafsu berkoar- koar yang dilihatnya tadi, tatapan itu teduh dan sangat bersungguh- sungguh. "Aku mencintaimu dengan tulus, Sakura, aku akan menunggu sampai kau siap. Bahkan saat kita akan menikah nanti," Sasuke tertawa melihat ekspresi malu di wajah Sakura ketika dia mengatakan pernikahan. Dan memang Sasuke ingin menikahi gadis ini, hanya gadis inilah yang boleh memegang masa depannya.

"Jangan menangis, jelek, sudah cukup kau menangis karena aku," Sasuke mengusap air mata gadis itu dengan lembut. Pria itu merukuk dan mengambil gaun yang jatuh dan menaikkannya kembali ke tubuh Sakura tapi gadis itu memeluk lehernya, menghentikan perbuatannya.

"Tidak, l—lakukan S—Sasuke—kun," gadis itu setengah berbisik di telinganya. Dia gugup, sangat gugup, tapi tatapan Sasuke tadi memberikannya keyakinan. "A—aku—"

"Serius? Jangan memaksa dirimu, Sakura,"

"Tidak, a—aku ingin melakukan ini," kata Sakura. "Tapi aku… aku takut aku tidak cukup b—baik untukmu…" Sasuke sudah sangat berpengalaman sedangkan ini kali pertama untuk Sakura.

Sasuke menutup mata dan tersenyum, menanggalkan gaun itu lagi dan memeluk pinggang ramping Sakura. "Kau sempurna, yang paling sempurna untuk orang sepertiku, Haruno-Tidak. Uchiha Sakura. Aku akan mendampingimu, kau tidak perlu takut pada apapun…"

Dan Sakura kembali menemukan kepercayaan dirinya.

"Dan sekarang, maukah kau memanggilku 'Sasuke-kun'?"

"Hmmm?"

"Sasuke-kun," ucap Sasuke, menghirup aroma wangi di leher Sakura membuat gadis itu mendesah dan menutup mata menahan sapuan nikmat yang baru kali ini dirasakannya. "Panggil aku Sasuke-kun…"

"Ngngngnghhh…" Sakura menggigit bibirnya dan memiringkan kepalanya member akses lebih pada Sasuke. "T— tidak…"

"Sasuke-kun, panggil aku Sasuke-kun," bujuk Sasuke, mencium lekukan di leher Sakura. "ayolah…"

"Ngngnghhh… Tidak…." Sakura menghirup aroma harum pria itu sementara bibir Sasuke sibuk menghisap kulit leher jenjang Sakura, merangsang gadis itu lebih jauh. Tubuhnya bergetar menahan nikmat yang amat sangat.

"Baiklah, kita lihat saja nanti," dengus Sasuke meninggalkan banyak kiss mark di sekitar leher Sakura. Tangannya yang memeluk pinggang ramping Sakura yang telanjang mengelus kulit mulusnya dengan ibu jarinya. "Ouh… ssshhh…" desah Sakura, menempelkan bibirnya di telinga Sasuke memastikan pria itu mendengar seluruh desahannya yang malah membuatnya gila. Tangan usil Sasuke turun membelai pantan Sae-ran dan meremasnya pelan, sangat pelan, menggoda gadis itu. "Ouh… ngngnghhh… Sas—Sasuke…"

Tangannya kemudian membelai paha mulus Sakura hingga akhirnya sampai pada daerah di sekitar pahanya yang mulai basah. Pria itu menyeringai.

"Ouh—" desah Sakura ketika tangan pria itu menyentuh daerah intimnya, mengirimkan jutaan setrum ke tubuhnya. "Sasuke-kunh," Terkutuklah dia mengatakan kata itu!

"Nah, itu maksudku." Kata Sasuke puas, menggosokkan tangannya pelan di daerah intim gadis itu membuatnya gila. "Ouuuhhh…. Aaaaaahhhh… oh, God—" desah gadis itu nyaring, terkejut dengan sensasi nikmat yang baru kali ini dirasakannya. "Oh, Sasuke-kun —ngngngh… aaaah—" Sasuke mempercepat gosokan tangannya, jutaan kali terangsang ketika melihat ekspresi wajah Sakura dan teriakan desahannya.

"Sasuke-kun, aku—ngngh—ada yang—"

"Lepaskan—" bisik Sasuke.

"Aaaaaaahhhh…" Sakura mendesah lega seiring dengan cairan keluar dari daerah intimnya. Sasuke tersenyum dan tiba- tiba mengangkat gadis itu ke popongannya, membuat Sakura reflex melingkarkan kakinya di pinggang Sasuke. Bibir mereka kembali beradu dalam ciuman panas sementara Sasuke membawa Sakura ke tempat tidur. Sakura perlahan membuka jas hitam Sasuke seiring pria itu meletakkannya di tempat tidur, membuat Sasuke tertawa. "Tidak sabar, ya?"

"Hanya mencoba adil," sahut Sakura dengan senyum usil kembali membuat Sasuke tertawa. Keduanya kembali bersatu dalam kecupan dan lumatan sementara tangan lembut Sakura dengan agresif mencoba membuka kancing kemeja Sasuke satu persatu, menarik ujung kemeja dari celananya dan membuka kemeja hitami itu, melemparnya entah ke mana.

"Seratus poin,"

"Kenapa kau pakai serba hitam?" Sakura mengerutkan keningnya kemudian kembali mengecup bibir Sasuke.

"Lambang berduka," sahut pria itu asal, dia terlalu mabuk dengan bibir Sakura yang sangat menggoda. Ciuman pria itu kemudian turun ke lehernya, mengabsen tulang belikat Sakura yang menonjol, mencium pundaknya, dan kemudian daerah dadanya.

"Aaaahhh…" desah Sakura cukup nyaring, dalam hati berterimakasih hanya dia dan Sasuyke yang tinggal di lantai itu. Ciuman Sasuke terdengar membuatnya semakin _excited_ dan berikutnya bibir Sasuke mencium daerah di belahan dada Sakura, lidahnya mengambsek daerah di sekitar renda bra Sakura, mengagumi bentuknya yang monton dan sangat mengundang.

"Ouh… ngngnghhh…aaaaahhhh…."

Sasuke kembali mendaki tubuh Sakura dan membungkan desahan gadis itu dalam ciuman, lidah mereka berperang.

"Ngngngngnghhh…ngngngnghhh!" Sakura mendesah dalam siksaan nikmat ketika tangan Sasuke meremas dada Sasuke perlahan- lahan dalam bungkusan bra. Remasannya semakin cepat dan malah membuat bra tak bertali itu meluncur hingga mengekspos dadanya, Sasuke pun meremas dada telanjang gadis itu, sementara bibirnya tak mengizinkan Sakura bebas mendesah, gadis itu mendesah dalam ciuman. "Ngngngngh—ngngng—hh—ngngng!"

"Ouuuh! Aaaaaaah!" desah Sakura ketika bibir mereka terpisah. Sial, pria ini benar- benar menakutkan! Punggung Sakura melengkuk dan kini Sasuke tak dapat menunggu, bibirnya menggelitik putting Sakura, menggosokkan bibirnya di situ pelan, membuat Sakura gila.

"Sasukehh, … oooouuuhh—"

"apa, cantik?"

"Kumohon, aaaagh—"

Sasuke tertawa puas, mengecup ringan putting kemerahan yang tegang itu sebelum memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya, menghisapnya seperti bayi menyusu. Dan saat Sakura mengira desahan dan kenikmatannya tidak dapat bertambah lagi—

"Ouch—aaaaargh! Sasuke-kun…. Oooouh—" desah Sakura keras, kedua tangannya melingkar di kepala Sasuke seolah menahannya agar lebih dalam menghisap payudara Sakura, tangan Sasuke yang satunya meremas dada Sakura yang lain, begitu juga sebaliknya. Digigitnya puting Sakura membuat gdis itu menjerit. "Argh! Ngngngnghhh…" Sakura mersakan sesuatu mendesak kembali dan tanpa menunggu apa- apa dia melepaskannya.

Sasuke mencium perut Sakura yang datar, meninggakan kiss mark, hingga akhirnya menemukan daerah targetnya.

Seringai puas mewarnai wajah tampannya melihat daerah intim Sakura yang basah. Dengan giginya, Sasuke menurunkan celana dalam Sakura hingga ke batas paha dan tangannya menarik cd itu dan melemparnya, sementara gadis itu menarik nafas karena baru saja mendesah dengan hebohnya.

"Ssssshhhh…" dirasakannya angin dingin menerpa daerah kemaluannya dan aromanya menyeruak mengundang Sasuke. Perlahan diciumnya daerah intim gadis itu, mengecupnya pelan.

"aaaaaargh!" desah Sakura merasakan ciuman di daerah intimnya yang sangat sensitive. Kakinya mencoba menendang sesuatu tapi Sasuke menahannya dengan tangannya. Dikecupnya lagi kewanitaan gadis itu sebelum menjilatnya.

"Ouh, Sas-ahh!" Sakura menengadahkan kepalanya ingin melihat apa yang dilakukan Sasuke dan pemandangan yang menyambutnya sedikit mengagetkan, pria itu menatap vagina Sakura dengan tatapan nafsu, menyulut api gairan Sakura lebih besar lagi.

Detik berikutnya tubuh gadis itu menggelepar dan teriakannya membahana dalam nikmat saat Sasuke menggantungkan kedua pahanya di pundaknya dan kepalanya dibenamkan ke vagina gadis itu. Menciumnya, menjilatnya, menggigit bibir vagina, melumatnya dan menghisap klitoris di dalam vagina Sakura hingga membengkak. Apalagi tangannya menahan paha gadis itu agar tidak bergerak, hingga semua nikmat itu membuat pusing Sakura dan semuanya menjadi kabur.

"Aaaargh, Sasuke—ouhh… ssssh….aaaaaahhhh…oh, no—" desah Sae-ran, cairan kembali keluar dari vaginanya. Tidak! Sasuke akan—

Dengan terkejut dilihatnya Sasuke menghisap semua cairan itu seperti air kehidupan, kemudian menjilat vaginanya memastikan dia sudah meneguk semua cairan itu. Sakura hanya dapat mendesah, merasakan dirinya mulai gila. Sasuke menatap tajam gadis itu, terpaku dengan pemandangan di depannya: wajahnya yang memerah dan rambut merah mudanya yang basah dengan keringat menempel di lehernya serta tatapan terangsang dan pasrah. Sasuke mendaki tubuh gadis itu lagi lalu membagi cairannya.

"SASUKE-KUN!"

Telunjuk Sasuke masuk ke dalam kemaluan Sakura, mencoba memuka jalan untuk jarinya yang lain. Sakura benar- benar ingin mati saja dengan mendesah tapi sakit dan nikmat yang diberikan Sasuke menguasai dirinya dan membuatnya lupa daratan. Kenikmatan dalam vaginanya membuatnya pusing, tak tahu lagi cara menjabarkannya. Dia benar- benar bisa gila. "Ouh, God—oouuuh… aaaaarggggghhh…" suaranya serak tapi dia tidak perduli. Sasuke menatap gadis itu dengan tajam, membakar api gairah Sakura. Gadis itu menjerit- jerit nikmat, menggelepar. Sasuke memasukkan jarinya yang satu dan kembali Sakura berteriak. Jari itu bergerak pelan mengoyak isi kemaluan Sakura, menusuk- nusuk dan menggaruk dinding vaginanya.

"Aaaah—ouuuhhh… ngngngngnghh—"

Sasuke terus menusuk- nusuk rahim Sakura hingga—

"Sasuke-kun, di situ—aaaah—"

Sasuke menusuk titik rangsang Sakura, membuat gadis itu menggelinjang dalam nikmat. Sakura menggaruk punggung Sasuke tapi pria itu tidak keberatan. Apapun demi gadis itu. Demi gadis yang bertahun- tahun dia impikan.

Tak lama cairan keluar lagi dari kemaluan Sakura. Sasuke menjilat jari itu dan mencium bibir Sakura. Kedua tangannya kemudian membuka ikat pinggang, menurunkan celana dan boxernya; Sakura membantu dengan menendang celana itu hingga jatuh ke lantai, dirasakannya sesuatu yang tajam dan keras menyentuh pahanya; ternyata itu penis Sasuke yang sudah menegang dan mengeras sempurna. Sakura terpana, menelan ludah. Ini pertama kalinya dia melihat alat kelamin pria. Ditatapanya Sasuke yang sepertinya mengerti dengan ketakutan Sakura. Digenggamnya tangan Sakura dan dituntunnya untuk memegang penisnya yang sudah basah dengan cairan. Rupanya kenikmatan tubuh Sakura dan desahan gadis itu cukup membangkitkan 'monster' Sasuke.

Sakura menyentuh benda itu sesaat dan merasakan kenikmatan menyentuhnya yang keras.

"Grrhh,," Sasuke mengerang. Sakura terkesiap, merasa senang melihat wajah Sasuke yang menahan nikmat, kali ini tidak memerlukan dorongan. Tangannya menggenggam benda keras itu dengan meremasnya pelan.

"Ouh, Cherry—"

"Cherry?" bisik Sakura menggoda, melumat telinga Sasuke. "Itukah panggilan sayangmu untukku, Sasuke-kun?" diremasnya penis Sasuke dengan sedikit lebih bersemangat membuat Sasuke mendesah nikmat. Dirasakannya penis yang sudah keras dan licin itu semakin basah dan menegang membuatnya semakin excited tapi juga takut; muatkah?

"Ouuuhhh…sssshhhh…" Sasuke mendesah ketika Sakura mencium lehernya, menghisap rahangnya dan adam applenya.

"Berhenti," ujar Sasuke, memegang pergelangan tangan Sakura dan mencium gadis itu. Tangan Sakura mengusap punggung Sasuke yang basah dengan keringatnya.

"Kau tahu sejak kapan namamu Cherry?" Sasuke menusuk bibir vagina Sakura dengan penisnya yang keras.

"Sejak… ngngnghh—kapan?"

"Sejak aku bermimpi melakukan ini denganmu," bisik Sasuke dan memasukkan ujung penis itu ke dalam vagina Sakura, perlahan membuat gadis itu menjerit perih. "Ouuuhhh…."

"Wajahmu yang cantik seperti ini. Merah, berkeringat, pasrah…" goda Sasuke, melebarkan kedua paha Sakura.

"Aaaah… Sasuke. kumohonhh…"

"Dan desahanmu yang membuatku gila…"

"Sasukehh… ouhhh…"

"Maaf, sayang, aku tidak bisa menghentikannya," Sasuke mengecup pipi Sakura dan kemudian memasukkan juniornya perlahan.

Rasanya seperti ada yang mengoyak isi kemaluan Sakura dan gadis itu menjerit kesakitan, bau darah menyeruak menandakan Sasuke sudah menembus selaput Sakura mengambil keperawanannya.

Mengambil keperawanannya.

Sakura mendesah hebat, Sasuke mengusap airmata yang jatuh dari pelupuk mata Sakura, menciumnya bibirnya dan menggenggam kedua tangannya, mengingatkannya bahwa dia perduli dengan perih yang gadis itu rasakan. Beberapa menit kemudian akhirnya dia berhasil memasukkan seluruh penisnya ke dalam rahim Saakura, tersenyum lembut pada gadis yang terisak perih itu. Beberapa saat dihabiskan dalam diam dan Sakura menepuk punggung Sasuke menandakan dia sudah siap. Sasuke pun mulai bergerak pelan, menggerakkan penisnya dalam kemaluan Sakura,

"Ouuuhhh… sssshhhh…" perih itu kembali datang, tapi seiring dengan gerak tubuh Sasuke perih itu berganti menjadi nikmat. Sakura menutup mata menggigit bibirnya—ekspresi yang sangat dicintai Sasuke. Nikmat ini baru pertama kali dirasakan Sakura dan dia bersyukur Sasuke -lah yang memperkenalkannya pada nikmat ini. Sasuke bergerak pelan, penisnya menyodok- nyodok dinding rahim Sakura.

"Ouuuh… Sasuke-kun—aaaarghhhh…" Sakura terus mendesah, tubuhnya yang semula diam mulai mencari kembali nikmat itu, bahkan menginginkan lebih—menggerakkan tubuhnya pelan berlawanan arah dengan Sasuke, mencari simfoni yang tepat untuk gerakan mereka. Penis Sasuke yang besar dan keras menggenjot vagina Sakura semakin lama semakin cepat menimbulkan nikmat yang tiada tara; rasanya seperti ada yang terbakar dalam kemaluannya tapi api itu adalah api kenikmatan; membuatnya menggelepar dan berteriak nikmat. "Sasuke—oohh, aaargh-Sasuke-kunh…" kepalanya bergerak ke kiri dan kanan mencoba menyalurkan emosinya. Sasuke membungkamnya dalam ciuman seiring tubuhnya bergerak semakin lama semakin cepat dan kasar hingga akhirnya ujung penisnya menyentuh titik rangsang Sakura.

"Ouh! Sasuke—di situ, yeah—ooo…"

Sasuke mempososikan tubuh mereka lebih intim lagi dan kali ini menyodok dan menusuk titik rangsang Sakura dengan kasar, menimbulkan beribu kali lipat kenikmatan sementara gadis itu menjerit.

"Aaaaaaaaargh!"

Sasuke terus menyodok, peluh membasahi wajah mereka dan kuku gadis itu mencetak luka di punggung telanjang Sasuke, Sakura menengadahkan kepalanya dan Sasuke membenamkan kepalanya di situ.

"Teruslah, terus mendesah, Cherry…"

"Ouuuh… Aaaahhh… Sasuke-kunhhh—"

"Nikmat sekali, Cherry—"

"Aaaaaarghhhh…. Ngngngngnghhhh…"

Sasuke menghisap putting Sakura yang tegang membuat kenikmatan itu berlipat ganda. "Oh, God—Sasukehh…"

"Oooh, Cherry—"

Beberapa menit kemudian Sakura merasakan sesuatu mendesak lagi dan, "S—sasuke, aku mau…"

"Sebentar, sayang, sebentar lagi—"

Sakura melingkarkan kakinya di pinggang Sasuke agar sodokannya semakin dalam dan menghujam, agar perih itu terasa semakin nikmat dan—

"Sasuke-kun aku tidak… ngngnghh—tahan—"

"Lepaskanlah—"

"Aaaaaaaarrrrggghhh"

Keduanya melepaskan cairan mereka masing- masing. Sasuke mengguyurkan spermanya ke dalam rahim Sakura dan sebagian tumpah membasahi pahanya; Sakura mengeluarkan cairannya dan membasahi penis Sasuke.

Sesaat mereka bertatapan.

"Aku mencintaimu, Uchiha Sasuke." Bisik Sakura dengan nafas tercekat, menyadari betapa dia membutuhkan pria ini. Asal Sasuke bersamanya, dia tidak akan takut dengan apapun. Sasuke tersenyum, menyeka keringat di dahi gadis itu dan mencium keningnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, lebih dari yang kau kira, Cherry—" bisiknya lalu mereka berdua kembali lebur dalam ciuman, kali ini nafsu itu berubah menjadi pernyataan dan ungkapan cinta yang amat besar.

Menit- menit berikutnya mereka habiskan dalam diam yang nyaman, Sasuke memeluk erat pinggang Sakura dan menyandarkan dagunya di kepala gadis itu. Keduanya tidak memperdulikan suara ponsel Sakurs yang bordering ratusan kalinya.

"Ibu dan ayah pasti panik kita tidak datang," desah Sakura.

"Pasti ekspresi mereka seru sekali,"

"Sesuke!"

"Baiklah, baiklah, Nona Berhati Malaikat,"

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan?"

"Aku akan menghadapi mereka,"

"Aku bersamamu,"

Sasuke tersenyum, menutup matanya. "Terimakasih, kau menerimaku."

"Tepatnya tadi itu aku tidak punya jalan keluar dan—" perkataan Sakura terpotong dengan tawa ketika Sasuke menggelitik pinggangnya. Sakura buru- buru menyelematkan diri dengan memeluk manja Sasuke, gerakan yang dia tahu akan meluluhkan pria itu seketika. Sasuke menghela nafas. "Sebelumnya aku merasa merana dan ingin mati saja. Sekarang kau di pelukanku dan aku tidak punya alasan lagi untuk tidak bersyukur."

Sakura menyembunyikan kepalanya di dada Sasuke, tersipu malu mendengar ungakapan cinta Sasuke.

"Aku mencintaimu, Uchiha Sasuke—"

1 tahun kemudian…

"Pesanannya _Choco-Frappe_ dan _Nuttie Cake_ , totalnya 1800 yen," Sakura tersenyum manis pada pelanggannya yang terpana menatap kecantikannya, tapi ketika sepasang mata itu jatuh pada perut Sakura mereka segera berdehem, memberikan uang, mengambil pesanan dan pergi. Ino berdecak dan menggeleng. "Astaga… lihat mereka… kurasa kau wanita hamil paling cantik di Konoha,"

"Diam saja dan urus pesananmu. Tapi terima kasih sudah mengatakan aku cantik," Sakura meleletkan lidah.

"Kakak tirimu itu hebat juga. Sok bertingkah dingin dan tidak perdulian padahal dia sangat mencintaimu. Manusia seperti dia masih ada yah,"

"Yah, kau cari mati ya?"

Malam pun tiba, Sakura dan Ino beranjak keluar dari kafe dan membincangkan sesuatu yang seru. Tiba- tiba langkah mereka berhenti ketika melihat seseorang yang duduk santai di depan mobilnya.

"Pergi sana, suami tercintamu sudah datang," Ino mendorong Sakura. Sakura tersenyum senang. "Aku pergi!"

Sakura berlari kecil menghampiri suaminya yang langsung berdiri dan dengan wajah panic melihatnya.

"Yah, Uchiha Sakura, berapa juta kali aku bilang jangan lari- lari seperti itu! Kau mau membuat anak kita shock?" bentak Sasuke.

"Ish, kau berlebihan sekali!" Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sasuke menggeleng dan menarik gadis itu dalam pelukannya. "Aku merindukanmu, istriku,"

"Aku juga—seharusnya kau istirahat dirumah, kau kan baru pulang dari perjalanan jauh, aku bisa pulang naik bus…"

Sasuke bekerja di perusahaan ayahnya, jabatannya masih tidak terlalu tinggi karena dia pemula. Demi Sakura dia bersedia berubah dan menjalin hubungan baik dengan ayah dan ibu tirinya. Naruto meneruskan perusahaan orangtuanya di Amerika, dia tidak terlalu banyak memberi kabar.

"Apa? Kau gila? Mana bisa aku membiarkanmu—"

Ucapan Sasuke terpotong dengan ciuman Sakura. "Aku berjanji akan melanjutkan ciuman ini di rumah kalau kau berhenti mengomeliku."

Sasuke tertegun sejenak, tidak adil!

"Baiklah, ayo pulang istriku yang cantik dan seksi meskipun sedang hamil—"

"Yah!"

Sasuke tertawa, menambah seribu kali ketampanannya dan Sakura menemukan dirinya terpukau dan semakin jatuh cinta pada suaminya. Keduanya masuk ke dalam mobil, melanjutkan pembicaraan hangat mereka dalam perjalanan pulang.

 _Behind the Sunset,_

 _there's a story someday you'll discover_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _FIN_**


End file.
